Growing Up at The Institute
by LivvyHerondale
Summary: If Clary grew up at the Institute with Alec, Izzy and Jace. Clace in later chapters Jace is kinda fluffy and adorns like a marshmallow so a bit ooc
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys, I really hope you like this. Its my first fanfic ever**

**Its when Clary grows up at the institute whit the GANG.**

**Please R&R**

Jace POV

Today, an orphaned Shadowhunter is joining the Institute. Alec and I are sitting in the kitchen, watching Izzy attempt to make breakfast.

"Izzy, I don't think it's the toasters, fault that the toast burns every time!" I remark sarcastically. I watch Izzy uncurl her electrum whip,

"What was that Jace?" she remarks innocently.

"Ummm? Nothing" I say cautiously.

"That's what I thought," Izzy says while her whip wraps back up her arm.

"Geez, guys your going to scare the poor orphan girl, if you keep doing that!" remarks Alec from the corner.

"Doing what?" asks Izzy

"First of all, Izzy stop trying to poison everyone with breakfast and Jace stop being such a sarcastic bastard." Alec remarks stepping out of his shadow.

"Oh, fine! Lets just order Taki's, as I'm starving and don't want Izzy's version of breakfast!" I say. We leave the Institute and apply our glamours, heading towards Taki's. When we get to Taki's its remarkably empty; only a couple tables were full, so we head to our normal table in the far corner, so we can talk with more privacy.

"What have you heard of this new Shadowhunter? I say clearly curiously.

"I know she's a girl and that she's a Morgenstern." Alec says haughtily.

"A Morgenstern?" I reply confused.

"Is that Sebastian's sister?" Izzy says with undisguised hate. Izzy is the most hateful to anyone that helped killed Max.

"Yes, only she didn't grow up with Sebastian and Valentine. She grew up with her mother Jocelyn Fairchild and Lucian Garroway, New York's Werewolf pack." Replied Alec.

"Oh, do you know what she looks like?" questioned Izzy eagerly.

"What who looks like?" asks a soft, melodious voice, that sounded like soft wind chimes. There stood the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, she had vibrant red curls down to her waist, sparkling emerald green eyes and a small lithe body.

"May ask who are you?" answered Alec rather rudely.

"I would be Clary Morgenstern, and you? I gasp; this is the one and only Clary Morgenstern and she's so gorgeous. My jaw must have hit the floor, because Izzy stepped forward and said,

"I am Izzy Lightwood, this is Alec Lightwood, my brother and this is Jace Herondale my adoptive brother"

"Oh I needed to find my way to the Institute so can I hang out with you guys?" Clary asked. "Of course you can I needed another girl to hang out with me." Remarked Izzy.

"Great I would love to hang out with you guys, if that's ok with you boys?" Clary asked carefully. Alec also realising how gorgeous Clary is happily replied,

"Oh of course, it would be awesome to have another girl."

" And you Jace, was it?" she replied sweetly. "Oh of course, are you hungry?" I said plastering a smirk on my face.

"Oh I am rather hungry, have you ordered?" she replied in the sweet voice of hers. I then see Kaelie walk up to us to take our order. "Hello, what would you like today?" she replies in a monotone voice. "Just a normal for us" Alec says motioning with his hand to Izzy, himself and me.

"And what would you be having Clarrisa Morgenstern?" asked Kaelie viciously. So Clary's real name is Clarrisa,

"Oh, I would like an apricot-plum smoothie with wildflower honey thanks" Clary replied, on purposely ignoring Kaelie's vicious tone. With this Kaelie flounces of to deliver the orders.

"Oh my gosh, do you like the apricot-plum smoothie with wildflower honey?" Izzy replied clearly excited.

"Yes, it's my favourite, do you like it too?" she remarked clearly excited.

"Yes, I can see we are going to be great friends." Izzy remarks while hurrying to scoot over in the booth, to make room for Clary.

"So tell me a bit about yourselves?" she asks sweetly.

"Well as you know, I'm Jace, but my real name is Jonathon Christopher Herondale, I am the best shadowhunter my age followed by an unknown girl and my parabiti is Alec." When I say this she looks curious.

"I am Isabelle Lightwood, but prefer Izzy, my favourite weapon is my electrum whip and I don't have a parabiti." States Izzy, I know how badly she wants a parabiti but there's not really anyone around.

"And I am Alec Lightwood, my favoured weapon is any kind of bow and I'm parabiti with Jace." He states.

"Do you want to tell us a bit about you?" asks Isabelle clearly intrigued.

"Sure, my name is Clarissa Adele Morgenstern but I prefer Clary, My favoured weapon is a bow as well, I don't have a parabiti but badly want one and I'm second best shadowhunter for our age." She replies sweetly. With that my jaw must hit the ground, how can such a little girl be second best shadowhunter? Before I had to think, she had me up against the wall of Taki's with a knife at my throat,

"Before you think of me as a 'little girl' think again!" she growls. She drops the knife down and sits back down next to a startled Izzy.

I then see Kaelie start to bring out our meal, so I plaster my easy smirk back on my face, to hide my mixed up insides. We get our meals and I eat in silence, the others seem to enjoy Clary's company and ignore me. When Alec announces that it's time to go, I get up hastily and throw a tip down on the table. I hurried to get in front of the others. I just needed time to think. It was hard to believe that the tiny little redhead could be such a spitfire. My life was fine until this Clary, turned up. They say she didn't grow up with her brother or father. But Clary is making different problems for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Clary POV

Jace seems to be acting strangely (not that I have known him long) but he slammed his tip down on the table and stormed out of Taki's.

"Have I done something to annoy Jace?" I say curiously.

"I'm not sure, but he has never been beaten before by anyone let alone a girl. That I would think you would be considered any old girl" Remarks Alec.

"Jace is used to beating everyone and not used to losing or being held at knife point!" says Izzy.

"But I must say I'm astounded, nobody has outsmarted Jace before." Says Alec in awe.

"Maybe his massive ego can fit in the Institute now." Says Izzy teasingly.

"Nah, I doubt that, how does he fit in there anyway?" I ask sarcastically.

"Good Point, how did Mr Inflated Ego fit through the institute gates anyway?" remarks Izzy snidely.

"This is MY parabatai we are talking about! Although I do agree with you." Remarks dryly Alec.

I see Jace only in front of us by about 10 meters. The only reason I saw him at all was because of his blonde shock of hair. He was entering Pandemonium, alone with hundreds of demons swarming inside. Who does he think he is a whole Institute of Shadowhunters couldn't kill them all

"Ummm guys, what is Jace doing? I ask worriedly.

"Quick, we have to go after him!" exclaims Alec, while pulling his bow off his shoulder and notching an arrow. I then see Izzy's deadly electrum whip uncoil. I twist my Morgenstern ring on my finger and it unfurls into my fiery coloured bow and notch an arrow ready to be shot. I quickly apply my glamour and see the others doing the same. We then race of towards the door, bypassing the bouncer due to our glamours. We get onto the dance floor and I turn to look for Izzy and Alec to find them gone. I frantically look around for them to no avail, looks likes I am on my own now. I keep my head down and silently make my way towards the back corner, so I can get a better view of the club. So I can hopefully find Jace. Alec or Isabelle. I then see a Raum demon start to trail behind me. I think back to Demonology Class, with Luke. With the thought of Luke I think of him and my mum and get an overwhelming pang of grief at the thought. But I wrack my brain trying to look for its name, me being me never paid much attention in classes. I didn't need to know the name of the demon I just had to know how to kill it. I get it it's a Raum demon so I just randomly start firing at it hoping that it kills it. I then see a seraph blade slice through the middle just to find myself being face to face with Jace, with his gorgeous blonde hair plastered to his forehead with sweat. He looked so handsome and dangerous like an avenging angel.

Jace POV (Squeal I know)

I saw the back of a Raum demon and run and slice it clean in half. Just to find myself face to face with my little spitfire. She looked like some kind of violent flickering fire, with her luscious red curls that makes me want to stop and run my hand through them. But I flicked back to reality to notice her staring at me as well. I instantly blushed, causing her to match in with her hair.

"You had me so worried I was scared as hell Jace!" she says in a panicked voice, I got distracted in the way she said my name. It rolled of her tongue and sounded so melodic and beautiful. We were still gazing at each love struck and in awe, when an awkward cough breaks the silence.

"Come on 'lovebirds' its time to get out of here" remarks Alec.

With that Clary walk off to talk to Izzy and I hear them whispering. Alec seems off in his own world so I silently make my way to the Institute thinking of the little spitfire of a shadowhunter is always on my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Clary POV

I can't believe Jace… he's just valiantly went and saved me and then I just stared at him. He probably thinks I'm some creepy stalker. I have just ruined every hope of him even talking to me ever again. I really like Jace, I wonder if he realises. I notice that he goes and talks to Alec and they seem to be in a deep conversation, Alec seems to be enjoying himself while Jace is blushing and looks so embarrassed I feel sorry for him. I then realised Izzy had been trying to get my attention. I snap back to reality to find Izzy staring at me with this evil look in her eye.

"What do you think of Jace?" She asks innocently. Had I really been that oblivious?

"Meh, he isn't bad he seems like a good shadowhunter." I reply while blatantly lying through my teeth.

"If you say so," she reply's knowingly. I glare at her and she cowers away from me. I have a very icy death stare and it helps remarkably at times like this. I then see some rusty iron gates and realize we have arrived so I peel the glamour away to show the true form of the New York Institute.

"Welcome to our humble home," says a certain golden haired angel.

"I'm breath taken this is nothing how I imagined it at all." I say astonished.

"What did you expect it to look like?" reply's Alec.

"I'm not sure, I didn't expect it to be so extravagant. I expected it to just be a church." I reply cautiously.

"Well, you will learn soon that the inhabitants of this Institute is very extravagant." Reply's Jace while a smirk is planted on his beautiful face. I must have been staring because Izzy nudged me and whispered

"If you two were any more oblivious, you would run into a wall." I blushed so hard that I must have matched my fiery hair.

"Now your impersonating a traffic light, somebody is bound to notice!" she reply's in mock astonishment.

"Oh shut up," I growl while shooting her a look that could kill.

"Fine I will get this out of you," she half-heartedly threatens while slowly backing away.

"I'm sure you will," I reply sarcastically.

While Izzy and me were having our conversation the boys had creaked open the gates and had started making their way towards the massive doors. I hurry to get to the doors to soak up as much about this place as possible. I have a look of pure astonishment, its even more majestic inside than out. The other three stared at me in wonder,

"Why are you so amused with the Institute?" asks Alec in wonder.

"I've never seen anything like this in my life its amazing!" I reply in admiration.

"Well we are supposed to meet in the library in ten minutes so we could change and meet here in five minutes." Says Izzy in a voice that demands attention.

"But what about me I haven't gotten anything from my old apartment." I reply in defeat.

"Don't worry, my friend I have a mountain of clothes that are too small for me. I suppose at the worst you could wear one of my shirts as a dress." She reply's cheekily. With that the boys just groan and trudge their way up the stairs.

"Lets get this party started!" I exclaim, fist pumping.

"You got this girl," she exclaims. Before I had time to process anything, Izzy hauled me up the stairs and shoved me into her massive pink, sparkly bedroom. She then grabbed hold of a massive door and revealed her massive wardrobe. Piles upon piles of clothes appeared out of nowhere, until I heard an exclamation from behind a pile that was easy taller than me. I walk around the other side to let out a squeal; I find a gorgeous, sea green, slinky dress that has adjustable straps.

"Try it on, right now!" Izzy demands,

"Ok Girl, but turn around!" I demand, excited to try it on. Izzy spins around and i quickly slip into the dress while I'm doing this she asks whether I have a boyfriend, I reply with no but I did about 4 months ago. By now I had gotten my dress on and it looks perfect.

"By the Angel, that looks so amazing with your eyes, Jace will love it!" Izzy remarks happily, I glare at her last comment and she shuts up pretty quickly. There is then a bang on the door, so we quickly jump up and follow the boys out. Jace is out in front and I see Izzy run to catch up to him, this can't be good. I make out part of their conversation,

"You have to ask her out," Izzy whispered frantically.

"She probably already has a boyfriend," Jace reply's sadly.

"She doesn't I asked!" Izzy whispers frantically.

With this Jace's face lit up remarkably, but their conversation was stopped abruptly when they got to a wooden door. I heard murmuring from inside and the doors were then flung open to reveal eight people ranging in every single way; hair colour, eye color, size and age. When I stepped in everybody's conversations ceased and everybody's eyes turned straight to me.

"And who may you be? Asked a girl with fiery red hair and eyes that look nearly black.

"I would be Clarissa Morgenstern, but I prefer Clary," I reply kindly. An aura of gasps goes around the group,

"Well, I assume you have met our trio. But we will go around everyone else. I'll start… my name is Maryse and I am the trio's parents and owner of the Institute." Reply's a tall regal looking woman who I know now is Maryse.

"And I'm Logan," reply's a tall, tanned boy with; sea green eyes and sandy blonde hair.

"And I'm Blaze," reply's the redheaded, black-eyed girl from before.

"I'm Robert, and I'm The Trio's father and Maryse's husband." Reply's a tall, stocky, well-built man.

"I'm Will, and that's Tessa" reply's a pale boy with black hair, signaling to a tall girl with long, wavy, brown hair and warm brown eyes, she was consumed in her book.

"Wow, I'm so happy to meet you all." I reply happily

"Now tell us a bit about you Clary," asks Blaze curiously.

"Well…"

Sorry about the slower updates! I'm starting a maze runner fanfic so I will update this every Wednesday (For me sorry if this is different for you).


	4. Chapter 4

Clary's POV

"Well… as you know my name is Clarrisa Morgenstern. I love painting and drawing. I would say you realise I am a Morgenstern, but that I grew up with Jocelyn and Luke. That's what everybody thinks, but I really did grow up with Valentine…" I reply waiting for the glaring and abusing to begin, but nothing happened.

"Keep going," Jace almost begged.

"I did grow up with Valentine, but my mum smuggled me out just after I turned sixteen. So I have only been with my mum for nearly a year. Jocelyn had all connections with shadowhunters cut off from me. I still knew they were there but I was forbidden to contact them. But just a few days ago Jocelyn was taken by Valentine and murdered because she took me. Luke has then just vanished into thin air, leaving no trace. I've tried to contact him but his phone is sitting at home on the counter." I say, out of breath.

"Wait… So you were raised and trained by Valentine and Sebastian?" reply's Izzy in horror.

"Yes, but i believe he is a zealot and don't believe anything," I reply almost guiltily.

"Well…" reply's Robert "That is disturbing! You can leave now!" he says rudely and abruptly

"DAD! By the Angel… Shut the Hell Up!" reply's Jace Furiously.

"WHAT!" Robert yells back at his adoptive son. "It's obvious Jace, that she is just Valentine's spy!" he yells red in the face.

"Prove it!" Jace yells back at his adoptive father.

"Jonathon Christopher, go to you room now!" Robert screams.

"MAKE ME!" Jace screams "Your not even my real father, you don't care about me so just go."

With that he storms out the door and it shuts behind him.

"I'm going to follow him!" I say with finality. I grab my stele and start drawing a speed, endurance and soundless runes.

"Clary, come back right now!" demanded Robert, I heard him but I didn't listen. I heard another door slam and followed that. I then see a shock of blonde hair slumped against the wall in a defeated position. I countered my position and decided to cautiously approach him.

"Are you alright?" I ask trying to mask the pain lanced through my voice.

"Why would you care?" he asks in defeat

"Because you seem mad," he stands up and walks towards me.

"I'm sorry I yelled," he says coming even closer. Now there is no space in between the two of us. He's so close my breathing is so fast; my heart might beat out of my chest.

"Do you want to know why I am so mad?" he asks almost nervously.

Jace's POV

I don't know what come over me but I was so close to her, I just couldn't think straight.

"Yes please, I want to be able to help you," reply the little angel standing in front of me.

"Its you," I say nervously, I close my eyes in horror, to find her warm soft lips on mine.

"I love you Jace," she reply's,

"ABOUT TIME!" yelled Izzy and Alec at the same time. I spin around to see Blaze and Logan standing there as well I blush a deep red and see Clary blend into her hair.

"Well Children, now we have all kissed and made up. You will all be coming with me!" snarls a vicious voice from the shadow near the window.

"Valentine," Clary whispers in displeaidisbelief.

"Yes, hello Clarrisa. Did you really think stabbing me would kill me, seriously Clarrisa?"

"No father, sorry father. Please take me and don't take any of my friends." She reply's in defeat.

"Alright Clarissa, you come back and I will leave your sad excuse for friends behind." Valentine says nastily.

"No, you won't take Clary," I say defensively. I can't lose her now that I have only just found her.

"Well Angel Boy, I don't think you can stop me," snarls Valentine.

"I'm pretty sure we all can and will though!" reverberates a deep voice. I spin around and see Robert dressed in gear followed by Maryse who looked just as deadly.

"Lets get this party started!" yells my little redhead.


	5. PLEASE READ

**HEY GUYS ITS LIVVYHEERONDALE HERE!**

**Please review it makes me feel warm and fuzzy :) **

**Also i need IDEAS.**

**AND I'm sorry there probably won't be an update til about next sunday because starting this monday i have EXAMS NOOOOOOOO!**

**Love You all Livvy Herondale**


End file.
